J.C King
"Perhaps '''later '''I will kill you... I don't want to get' blood 'on my suit. " Player Input (Unavailible) Information J.C King is an vampire that played a major role as an evil character and enemy to the Heroes throughout the entire first campaign. However since the end of the first campaign, the gaming group (players) lost contact with J.C's player, JCTrader, and hasnt been heard from since. As to stop confusion developing in the actual game storyline, a coverup for the character's dissapearance was created: Before JCTrader had lost contact with the gaming group his character, J.C King, had last been seen going to the Nether after forming a truce with the Heroes. So the explination for his dissapearance is either he had been killed by Herobrine for having betrayed him, or simply gone off to make right of his past wrongs. Though not a whole lot is known about the character himself, J.C created a huge impact on the story line as the second main antagonist, besides Herobrine. He has a history with affecting two players' characters before the actual story line of the campaign had begun: Robin Koziat and Brian King. He is the older brother of another character, Brian King, and happens to be Brian's killer before the story line had begun. Out of phycological instability and rage in the dead of night, he killed his brother by stabbing him with a kitchen knife several times and then soon after killed his parents in their bedroom in their sleep. One interesting aspect of J.C is his casual dress style. No matter where he is seen he is always wearing a striped or solid, black suit and a white or blue tie- Unusually well dressed for his job of stalking the heroes. He has the unusual ability to travel through the dimentions of time, as well as suck the soul out of a person's body and in the process kill them, and teleport short distances. Due to his ability to time travel it is nearly impossible to determin his age of existance: However it is suspected he lived around the 1860's before being supposedly executed for murder. Throughout the first campaign J.C stalked the team silently, occasionally taking action and attacking them when they were off gaurd. Earlier in the game, he used the ventalation shaft in the walls and ceiling of Robin's lair to attack the heroes unexpectedly. He managed to do quite a bit of damage on several occasions, nearly killing robin several times and managing to kill Blaze by catching him so off gaurd he had no way of defence. Blaze's murder was the trigger of what the gaming group refer's to as the "Mass Suicide" (the suicide chain reaction of Robin, then Brian, and then finnaly Emily) and J.C then teleported to the Nether to continue to 'pester' the heroes. Fears: (None currently known) Likes: *Being well dressed *Quiet Hates: *Generally, the heroes. Story of Past Though exact solid information isn't know, small tid bits of information leeked throughout the first campaign about J.C's past. According to the gathered information, J.C wasnt much older than his brother when he was alive, perhaps only about five or six years, but the use of time travel and the parodox affects of living over time in several different time dimentions has made him age ahead ''of Brian, causing him to appear much older than he really is (the opposite affects Robin experiences, where she doesnt age ''at all past her vampirization). He and his brother lived with their mother and father in a desert town in 1860 A.D. Apparently J.C's relationship with his younger brother wasn't at all the greatest; Brian, being the younger one, always got the attention and actual care out of the two, leaving J.C in the shadow of the family. A hateful jelousy developed, and he conjoured a plan. Now something that wasnt known until much later is that J.C possibly suffered from hinted depression and definite paranoia, but at the time there was no way to varify this. At the age of nineteen, J.C lost control of himself and decided to kill his family. He stabbed his brother several times with a kitchen knife and then proceded to kill his parents afterward by slicing their throats in their sleep. It did not take long for public law enforcement to realize this, and J.C was quickly executed for three murders of the first degree. Experience With Time Travel Sibling Quotes (Lack of memory does not support this section) Artwork